Living Hell
by TheDarkAurora6
Summary: For being a heretic and falling from the grace of God, Avarice now suffers in the depths of Hell. Yet, with one proposition from Satan himself. How could he refuse?
1. chapter 1

John 12:31

"Now judgment is upon this world; now the ruler of this world will be cast out."

The world was on fire. The screams of the damned plagued the Earth, as they were slaughtered by angels. All in the name of God, or so they say. The savior was meant to bring rejuvenation and peace to the world for all, but now the entire world must suffer.

The souls of millions were now being judged by the weight of their actions. 

Some pleading for a second chance for the sins they have committed, as they were casted down to the pits of hell. While others let out a gasp of momentarily relief, as their fellow brethren were cast away to the forbidden world. One such soul was that of Avarice. A man of royal descent that is now facing the punishment for the acts that he has committed. The gates of hell open, as his souls drops from the Earth and the flames scorn him with every closing inch forward.

\- First POV-

I feel the agony, the burning sensation, as my body is being torn apart by the great descent from the heavens. My eyesight is all but lost in the venture to depths of Hell. Finally everything stops. I can feel a wet liquid all wrapped around my body, but I ignore as I look at the scenery before me.

Bodies of the damned lay around, as if it were a slaughter house for lambs. The echoes of tortured souls pierce my ears with their anguish yells of sorrow. I ignore it for the time being, as I examine my own body. "Pale and with all limbs is good enough for the time being, however nudity isn't an option." I think to myself. Exploring the dark, I walk feeling the wet, fleshy ground noting any thing that could possibly be used for clothing.

The time spent searching for a ounce of clothing felt like an eternity, and the only thing I could find was nothing. I sigh in annoyance, but continue walking as the rest of my days will forever be stuck in this worthless place.

There were whispers of King Nimrod being around here, and making such a deal with the Red Goddess. I couldn't care less, although it did remind me of my living days. A false heretic, as they would call me... Icy winds ceased my thought process. The being I was looking for is finally found, and the only way free me from this Hell is him.

My feet crackle on the frozen snow, while my body shivers as the temperature continuously plummets. I shake my head, enduring the punishment looking for my soon to be savior. The black chasm is all I can see, but a certain area isn't like the rest. It is molting hot, yet sub-zero cold. This had to be the place of Satan.

I hastily pick up my pace, and traverse the darkness. No sense of direction, but from the mixed temperature. As, if it were a game of hot and cold. While, this is no time for reminiscing. I can't help but to think of my living days, as they are the constant reminder that I am me. I am my own individual. I am someone. Not just a nobody soul that nobody gives a damn about. 

The people I killed could scream all they wanted, but I have done what I have done. Nobody...will ever change that. My internal monologue is interrupted, however, as a gruff voice calls my name. It almost made me tremble at the power behind just a faint call out.

The voice says to me, " I know why you're here. But, do you have anything to offer." I stand still thinking of what the once great angel could possibly want. Then, it occurs to me. "How about the Red Goddess herself ?" I ask, hoping that he would accept such an offer for my plea.

I could feel as if his eyes are staring through my soul. Searching for any deceit, or malice that plagues my lucrative deal. It is a few moments later before he says anything again. "I will take the Red Goddess's being, as an exchange. However, you will need powers to combat the dark begins that obey her and to bring her to me." I sigh in relief hearing that he knows at the very least I could not do anything without his blessings of darkness.

"If you fail me... I will condemn you to a suffering worse than any Hell you could dream of..." The voice of Satan speaks before vanishing all together. I didn't feel anything...for a moment.

My body's blood begins to freeze and immense pain courses through my body as I scream to the darkness. My blood boils like the pits of Hell. My body is tearing itself apart cell by cell, and rejuvenating it all in seconds. The pain didn't stop for hours, as this sick process raged on before finally stopping. 

The once white snow is all but white anymore, as blood scratched every surface of it. Me clawing at myself to stop the pain caused it, but this once small pain was worth it in the end. I laid on the snow for what felt like hours, before finally getting up. 

My hunt for the Red Goddess begins now, and I will slaughter everyone of her followers until I have her in my grasp.

A/N: The first chapter done, and my first POV story of this kind. I'll continue make chapters until I finish the story. Lastly, this is the first official story for the category of Agony ;)


	2. Labyrinth

"But the cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the sexually immoral, those who practice magic arts, the idolaters and all liars—they will be consigned to the fiery lake of burning sulfur. This is the second death."

Revelation 21:8

The dark power of Lucifer caresses my corporal form. Opening the depths of Hell to a greater degree.

In my short time, this frozen prison of Lucifer himself was my paradise ironically enough. It was where I gathered knowledge about the vile inhabitants that served under the Red Goddess.

My journal held multiple manuscripts of the creatures that resided in this hell. Each with a distinct purpose than the last. Onoskelises are lowly demon's that monitor the depths, her succubi that monitored the fleshy walls, Chorts are large savages that knew nothing more than fighting, and lastly the beast that the corrupted Goddess sought after. One that would destroy the Earth, and reek it's survivors. Before marching onto heaven.

That is all that I currently knew about the inhabitants in this hell, quite figuratively and literally. Sub-zero jitters run along my skin freezing my bones in rigor mortis fashion . Time was against me. Movement was key or I would be trapped. And the wrath of the Devil himself was no small punishment.

The drips of cold blood and horrid screams can be heard throughout the never ending hell. None sounding distinguished nor distinct in tone, as they all pleaded for mercy. But not me. I was better. I was prepared. And I have help that will ensure that I make it beyond those damned souls. The Red Goddess will not destroy world, rather, she will be punished.

And to make sure that she never escapes this lifeless pit, my duty is to condemn her and all her forsaken minions. Contracting an agreement with Lucifer, while many would argue against. What's a soul to a sinner? A mantra that I held with me in life, and even now within the pits of Hell. Lucifer has given me a will, therefore I will be the way.

Stalking among the inner layers, my powers that I have received have been brought into fruition many times. Embodying death itself, as my spirit has taken over lesser creatures of the vile. The burning sensation torn into my being with each possession never getting better nor worse for that matter of fact. Yet, the Red Goddess is playing a game of cat and mouse. Hiding away in the filth of minions, but she will face judgment nonetheless.

Damned souls plead for me to be their salvation, but I was no savior nor will I delude myself into being. Onoskelis patrol the areas keeping the souls in line, secretly torturing each for a sick gratification inside of them. Was this inherit or developed from their own suffering. A way to overshadow the darkness within their own hearts.

They are impeding my concurrent goal. To open the door entrance that is being blocked by a maze and missing mechanism. One being a hindrance and the other being vital to his finding of the false goddess. Stealthily avoiding the crimson demons and their black hooves ringing in his ears. Shallow breaths lead to their incoming presence. They are faster, but he is faster.

Dashing towards the lavender skull that is adorned on the pedestal, the Onoskelis not too far behind as its clawed hand reaches to shred his soul from its fleshly counterpart. Uprooting the skull, one of three, from its pedestal as the demon's razor claws gash his face.

One down, two to go. My cockiness getting ahead of me as I tease the creature. The Onoskelis trembling in anger, as it speeds increases and roars of anger inflict bleeding upon my ears. Grunting in pain, although they are for naught as the demon's red hand pierces the fleshly body. Spurting blood from my wound, while spitting onto it's deformed face.

The Onoskelis, forces my head into its large breast before amputating it from my shoulders. It's large mouth devouring each fiber of my head with ease and the fleeing pain is all but naught. My corporal form searching for another vessel. This is my power, to posses beings and make their bodies my own. Overtaking a weeping young mother as she cries at her unborn baby's fetus.

Tragic.

Forcing his being into her body as she gasps for a brief second before the mind is all but gone. Flooding him with her past memories, including the rape from the priest that caused her to be pregnant, then the suicide that was carried out by a noose and a tree. Assimilating the rest of her memories and unfortunate thoughts he felt at ease, if only for a moment.

Possession of a body is that of a dream. One, in which, you live the life of another but only for a moment. It brought euphoric feelings to his mind and gave him pleasure that he has long since forgotten. That was behind now, searching for the old corpse that held the skull.

Multiple Onoskelis laid in wake feasting on the sinner's broken body, their bodies in a state of desire and hunger. Never being satisfied in neither as they finish the ritual feasting and return to patrolling. Side note, don't get too cocky again. Successfully maneuvering through the mangled flesh to retrieve the skull. A bit bloody with flesh over it, but it is enough to unlock the door.

Hanging close to the walls as the large entrance reveals three pedestals, each needing a specific skull. The inscription in Latin says, "Vermiculus, sapphirus, et amethystus. Quod autem tria concurrunt ad recludam verum exitus." Therefore, the crimson, sapphire, and amethyst skulls will unlock the one true exit.

Only a lot more demons and damned souls to go through for two skulls. Signing softly and venturing forth as the last two skulls will not magically appear. I do not need this body anymore. Freeing himself from the woman's corpse, while searching the nearby vessels and the skulls. In a way, he freed the vessels from their damnation but it was only monetary. They would return, once again to live out the rest of their days in this unprecedented paradise.

Flashes of red fill his vision signaling it was time for him to find a new vessel or the pain will grow worse. Overtaking the nearest vessel, which is a man that is beating his head into the wall. Repeatedly muttering incoherent sentences and rambling to no one in particular. It did not matter anymore, plunging his soul into the body as the vessels fights back. Wanting to retain their own originality, but it is all for naught as he succumbs just as many others have.

Rigid in motion he slows moves his fingers. The original owner put up quite the fight, but it did not matter in the end. Now, for the skull's location. Scattering through the man's memories for any recollection of the skull. Blank and useless. Peering around the corner for any specific landmarks, but everything appears to be the same.

Creeping along the pathways and seeing the crimson skull in a waterfall of blood. Guarded by six Onoskelis each going in various cardinal directions as they protect the skull with ferocity. My possession is too weak to control a demon... But, with due practice I'll tame one of these beast.

I need something to get their attention. A rock or a limb. Easy choice. Tearing his right arm off with its muscle, bone, and tendon pulsing from the newly created wound. Fetch. Launching the bloody limb into a far away wall, as the horde of demons chase after the vibrations. Freeing the skull from its decrypt location and leading it to the pedestal.

The final skull, sapphire, is hidden inside the maze. Locked within illusions of oneself and to keep anyone away from its position. Each objective is leading him to his one true goal and nothing would stop it.

Disappearing into the shadowy darkness, as the sapphire skull awaits gleaming with azure flames. Cries of the damned wallow in despair, each somber as the next. Ignoring their pleas and continuing towards the ghoul.

Skin chilling as the temperature plummets rapidly inside the area. A cold day in hell indeed. Iced-blood and frozen corpses are spread amongst the area. With the center piece being the sapphire skull in all its glory. Shining dimly in its pedestal with nothing between it and him.

Easy enough.

Hesitating just slightly before going to grab the skull the flames searing his vessel's flesh. Fumes of scorched flesh fill both of his nostrils and overtake his sensory smell. Ignoring the pain and smell, as the cracking of ice alerts me to the once frozen corpses.

There is always a catch with you objects. Clenching the key object to his stomach and rapidly dodges the numerous hands that intent on retrieving the skull. None the wiser, but all the deadlier as they break from their sub-zero casing.

"Y-You c-can not l-leave with tha-" the frozen corpse is cut off as the flaming skull is forced into the back of its own skull ironically enough. "No one has given you the right to speak." Cutting back with my own defensive tongue. Removing the skull from frigid corpse and smiles in sadism. Acts like this alluded him of his past life before the deal with-

Amputation. The left leg now flung across the icy floor. "You basta-" His right leg now gone as he forced to ground level with the other revived corpses. Blood wetting his body, "At least it is some what warm." Clutching the skull, while the weapons of the corpses repeatedly stab him mercilessly. As if he was the great Cesar himself, he couldn't recount how many times their weapons pierced his flesh. Yet, the pain never ended. Not until they retrieved what was theirs, the skull.

Bloody fingers weakly grasping at the icy floor. His visage, overwhelmed with enemies and blood. Very similar to the way I died originally. A bloody smile adorning his face as the eyes close for the final time. What a life.

His soul departing the mangled and defiled vessel. The weaker vessels did not venture so far into the labyrinth, a frozen hell no less. He would have to overcome one of the rigid corpses, although they appear to be possessed by a sense of duty or an entity. Nonetheless, he has a duty to fill and he will not be stopped by lowly corpses.

My soul growing darker as the more I possess, but it is a worthy trade off in the end. Connecting with a vessel hidden off in between the masses, overwhelming its hollow mind with his own. The influx of memories feeding his addiction to the process of possession. A former soldier, a woman no less, fought to the very end for a king that was corrupted to the core. An interesting life and a body with potential at least.

Slowly getting into a stance that was ingrained in muscle memory. Battle maybe imminent, but he will fight till he slaughtered each of the frigid minions. Shockingly enough, none of them acted as he removed the skull from His previous vessel. They all returned to their frozen life-like states as if nothing had happened. Steadily walking from the frozen

chamber and going to the pedestal. This body wouldn't last too long outside of the chamber, so he would need to hurry.

Placing the final skull on its respected pedestal as the gates open. The Latin inscription reading, " Infernum non est finis, there is no end of hell."

Pushing the gate open only to reveal a figure, luminescent in form and powerful in presence.

"You..."

Her red lips etch into a smile, " Miss me?"

Journal Entry #1

The few beings that I have encountered in this hell are vicious and cruel, but the deeper I transverse the crueler they become. Is it due to the Red Goddess or their own nature? I do not know, but I will continue to record.

Red Goddess: Powerful being. Origin: Unknown.

Onoskelis: Are female demons that have a body of a woman, but a head that resembles a Venus flytrap, and hairless goat legs. Some also have jewelry and/or protruding horns on certain parts of there body. They are blind and can only hear, sense, and smell.

Vessels: They are lost souls that have managed to find themselves in the pits of Hell. Ranging from a ragged peasant to the highest of kings.


End file.
